


Not Worried About Tomorrow

by InkfaceFahz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Intimacy, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkfaceFahz/pseuds/InkfaceFahz
Summary: Moniwa and Oikawa find themselves more than happy to continue their college romance, or, whatever it is they're calling it. They never really expected to wonder for how long.--Followup to "To Reach Your Overgrown Garden". Very fluffy. Much cute.





	Not Worried About Tomorrow

They didn’t just casually say, “Oh, we’re dating”. They both felt a certain limit to how long this would last, though they were comfortable with that being a while. Instead --

_ “I’m seeing Tooru.”  _

_ “Kaname and I see each other frequently.”  _

_ "I went out with Tooru last night." _

_ "Kana-chan and I spent a weekend at a ryouken over holidays." _

Again, neither believed they suited plans to grow old together, even after six months, a year, holidays spent together, late nights where studying together transitioned into studying each other. They would see friends from their school days, walking hand in hand, with nothing particular said -- maybe a small offer of congratulations, which the two would just share a soft look and sweet smile, and a polite thank you in return. 

That could be enough.

“You need to have a different posture at your desk, Kana-chan,” Oikawa nagged, in a loving way, from where he lay prone on Moniwa’s bed. Moniwa, hunched over his desk, bristled silently. “It’s just so terrible for you back.” 

He set down his pen. “Tooru,” he sighed through his teeth. He didn’t even really react when he felt the strong hands on his shoulders, not even opening his eyes. He had long adjusted, in the past year or so, to the particular ways Oikawa’s affection was physical, though he finally did glance back when he felt a slight kneading sensation. Moniwa peered over his own reading glasses, which his… companion, he found himself thinking of the other man as most frequently, was also responsible for. He sighed.

“I’ll take a break.” 

“I have an idea,” Oikawa said. “And it isn’t your poorly disguised stash of liquor that your father gave you,” he tutted, referring to a handful of random sake and spirit bottles in the storage space under his bed. 

“I’m not hiding them -- he said keep them somewhere dark. A drink now and then --” Moniwa started.

“Can’t possibly be as good as what I’m thinking of,” Oikawa interrupted, in that tone that could convince Moniwa to jump through any number of hoops. He had a knack for it. 

“I give in. What is it?” He felt Oikawa removing his reading glasses, setting them on the desk. 

“Just take off that shirt you keep pretending you’ve washed, Kana-chan --” Moniwa tried to protest but realized trying to regain control the conversation when Oikawa knew he’d won, “-- and lay over here, on your stomach.” 

“Tooru, what are you…” He complied, propping himself up on his elbows before he felt a hand on his upper back pushing him just so, his chin sinking onto the pillow. He grumbled slightly, readjusting his arms to have them crossed under his head, . 

“You’re too rough on your body,” Oikawa said gently. Moniwa remained silent for a moment, thinking about what a thing that was to be told by him. He still felt the tense muscles carrying the bulk of his anxiety over his assignments like stones tied up in his ligaments, before those weights were being pushed and kneaded, Oikawa trying to coax his 'lover's' -- his own favorite label for Moniwa, though personally Moniwa found it a little odd -- tension and soreness to smooth out as he rubbed the shoulder blades.

"Tooru," he sighed into the pillow, his back admittedly feeling like it was melting slowly in Tooru's hands. Moniwa should have expected Oikawa knew all the muscle groups he had neglected since entering university with a laundry list of other poor habits hed picked up as ritual sacrifices to his academic career. 

“You know I would know, sweetheart.” 

“... I guess,” he admitted. 

“You just aren’t used to looking after yourself, because of how many times you’ve had to be the responsible one in the room.” One thing he learned very quickly was the primary assumption of narcissism was the most incorrect belief held about Oikawa. He was perceptive, and putting on a front as a team captain in high school didn’t get rid of the genuine care for others he would express -- Moniwa remembered one of their floor mates in a panic trying to get to the train station, but unable to find her umbrella, and Oikawa immediately cutting off a complaint about physiotherapy mid-sentence to escort her downstairs and several blocks, holding his umbrella over her and her bag -- which he grabbed to carry -- while he got drenched. In turn, Moniwa had shoved him towards the shower once he got in, helped dry his hair, and was coaxed to huddle close in the other mans room, tangled together inside a heavy blanket, as an unseasonable thunderstorm crashed outside. It had been a nice afternoon, he recalled wistfully. 

Moniwa shook his head slightly, bidding himself to stop getting lost in his thoughts. 

“I’ve been responsible for others most of my life, Tooru… Never really thought after myself.” Oikawa was leaning a little closer as his hands moved down Moniwa’s back, massaging with those dexterous fingers. He could feel his shoulders rise a little, stretching out like a cat in the sun. He sighed, but Oikawa could tell it was one of contentment. 

“Your back looks more like a captain’s back once I work out enough of your bundles of nerves,” He murmured. “Like I can see the 2 on the center.”

Moniwa chuckled into his forearms, eyes closed.

“What are you on about now, sentimental boy…” 

“You know, that sa~aying~,” Oikawa cooed, and rubbed the muscles around his waist a little, letting Moniwa relax further, convinced if not for the randomly intriguing statement he could fall asleep right there.

“What saying?” 

“I think I heard Saamura’s friend Kou-chan say it once… about how men lead with their backs...” 

“That’s silly -- it sounds like a quote from a comic…”

Oikawa huffed jokingly. He really wore his heart on his sleeve if you were close to him, and opened up much quicker than Moniwa did. He had come for a few days during the holidays and absolutely charmed the four youngest in Moniwa’s family -- though his second sister found out Oikawa was the uncle of a boy at her school named Takeru and told him he should make Takeru stop annoying girls at school, which Oikawa very sincerely agreed with her and made a pinky promise to tell him that. As he saw his partner off and the end of the visit and his mother admitted she was so happy that was the first person he’d brought home to meet them, he pondered whether he could envision, as a unit, Tooru and Kaname, finding an apartment together, living comfortably, growing old together.

Oikawa began finishing unknotting all the self-inflicted tightness and anxiety Moniwa held, and lay with an arm arched over Moniwas back. The shorter man leaned into his hold, just a little, comforted, at peace.

“I remember it -- ‘The sight of your back should be a sight of inspiration to your teammates'.” Moniwa laughed quietly. 

“Tooru, I’ve always been small and unassuming.” He didn’t have a complex about his height -- he was a perfectly average-height man, it was just statistically small when stacked against high school volleyball players. It was always strange to walk in front of his team back in school -- whereas most of the other captains seemed like they led as generals, intimidatingly large teammates of his occasionally meant that he would overhear jokes from other players that he looked like a gang leader flanked by bodyguards. 

“And it isn’t inspiring to others how you work so hard? I still don’t think if fate had given us different juniors to mentor, anyone else who got captaincy could handle yours like you did.” He leaned in and sucked just slightly on Moniwa’s jaw, eliciting a very quiet, fleeting moan, before grazing his lips and staring in Moniwa’s blissfully relaxed, hazy gaze. He was glad the intense, wide-eyed focus that seemed to strain his eyes staring at his computer screen could be banished for a moment. “That’s why your back was so tense -- you never leave something unfinished, or done poorly. Well, except for taking care of yourself.” 

They spent a few moments snuggled close, Moniwa at peace with leaving the papers and laptop on his desk for a while. 

“You would’ve been able to,” Moniwa whispered, his chin resting against Oikawa’s collarbone. “Nobody can deny you worked the hardest of anyone.” 

“Fair,” A cocky, flirtatious tone rings in his ear. “I’ve managed to interest you for longer than I would have guessed.” Oikawa sees Moniwa’s easy blush appear quickly across his face from the corner of his eye, leaning and nuzzling his ear, peppering his jaw with gentle whispers of kisses.

“You do… Sometimes… ” Moniwa murmured, “... I do wonder about what we could be, together, years from now.” 

He felt his… partner, his companion, his boyfriend, his paramour, whatever word, tighten his firm, reassuring hold, brushing Moniwa’s bangs out of his eyes. A silent nag to trim them. 

“We could try to find out, the two of us,” Oikawa murmured gently. “But even this is enough.” 

A dorm bed, barely accommodating their limbs tangled like nothing could pull them apart, the warmth of their arms and sound of each other’s heartbeats. 

It was enough, at least for now. 


End file.
